Talk:Evolution
just a quick calculation for 2 card evolution all cards have a set value they get at the evolution + what they get from the cards being evolved from in general this is for 2 cards 10% of the base cardaka 1400 would get 1540 then add in 5 % from each card being evolved into the new card dropping any decimals before adding them to the new card giving the illusion of 20% or 19.90% so for maxed cards the percentage wil not be 20% itll be 10% of the "base" cards+ the bonus from each card aka from before 1540 would e the base of the hn then lets say max 30 is 3000 value itll be 5%(safe to use 10% iif cards are equal) adding 300 to the 1540 for 1840 total the level 1 version would be 1680, where if it was trly 20%itd be closer to 2000 as in 3000 from each is 600 bonus added to 1400 would be 2000 making the base value in collection the value before you add 10% from the values of the cards actually being used in the evolutionif this is true calculation then the final evolution amt can be predicted from the base card with values on your maxed cards aka these are based on simplified formula and wil give a round figure may be a couple points off (base card x110%)+ 0.1((card1+card2)/2) longer more accurate (bcx 110%) + 0.05(card1) +0.05(card2) this works on almagated cards with 2 cards the new card base +0.1((card+card)/2) more accurate bonus 0.05(card1) +0.05(card2) this goes for all the stats in normal rare and sr conversion including soldiers ive tested this with several levels in the cards being equal level but not max except the r and sr itd be a waste but seems to hold true as for multiple evolution cards the reason for the drop is probably the base value 10% + added values being off i was curious so i checked the collection values multiple part summons onlyrecieve 5% increase in base stats for each evolve aka if fom 1 star to 3 stars the "base" cards stats are statc till they reach high so a possile assumption would be that each evolution only recieve the bonus from each card added to the base to keep these cards from overshadowing the cards that evolve once the exact precentage added for bonus cards is a guess at ths time but since the base stat does not increase the only increase would be from bonus on the cards bonus and this may also be a smaller amount than 2 card high evolutions . ill study this and get back to you later ill look into the arcana succession another time as in is it 5%from a total of the cards or is it 5% each card since decimals are lost this is a more accurate way to determine the exact value of the card or is it 5% from the base only which would suck